


Yousoro to the Future!

by Koko (PersonaSpace)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, SCIENCE!, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaSpace/pseuds/Koko
Summary: Shizuku Watanabe, daughter of former Aqours members Riko Sakurauchi and You Watanabe, is having trouble preparing for her upcoming solo performance. A chance encounter gives her maybe a little too much time to prepare, and she might have more than her performance to worry about, such as her very existence!
Relationships: Ousaka Shizuku/Yuki Setsuna, Sakurauchi Riko/Watanabe You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Yousoro to the Future!

Movie nights were always Shizuku Watanabe’s favorite night. A great way to cap off a busy week full of study, acting, and idol training. More importantly though, it was time she got to spend with both of her loving mothers: Riko Watanabe, formerly Riko Sakurauchi, now an award winning pianist as well as an animal rights activist, and Yō Watanabe, captain of one of Japan’s longest ferry routes. Needless to say the two of them led busy lives, but they always made time to spend with their beloved daughter. Modern advances in medicine had allowed the two former idols to conceive a child together, and the result was Shizuku. Now, a first year in high school, she was the perfect reflection of the two of them. She had Yō’s piercing blue eyes, Riko’s natural grace and beauty, and of course the talent for the performing arts from the two of them.

Shizuku was snuggled between her moms on the couch in their Kamakura home tonight. Her golden retriever, Ophelia, rested her head on her lap, lazily watching the credits of tonight’s movie roll. Lately, Shizuku had been into classic American cinema. Last week the movie was Breakfast at Tiffany’s. Yō had  _ immediately _ wanted to sew Audrey Hepburn’s iconic black dress for Shizuku, only talked out of it by Riko since it was so late at night. Tonight’s movie was Roman Holiday, already a new favorite for the young actress. The way Hepburn played her role as Princess Ann, especially the moment she realized her love for the journalist she was spending time with, was inspiring. It made Shizuku imagine herself in that moment, particularly with a certain upperclassman president and legendary idol. She couldn’t help but notice the heat reaching her face as she tried to squash that thought.  _ Think Shizuku, change the topic... _

“Mom,” as Shizuku addressed Riko, “when did you know that you and Mama were in love with each other?”

“Well it was the last day of Uranohoshi’s official time as a school,” Riko couldn’t help but blush as she continued, “and your Mama and I were reminiscing in the music room together.” She gently squeezed Yō, her wife’s hand, “and then your mother suddenly said she had something to confess.

“Riko I really LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOU!” The sailor couldn’t contain her excitement as she reached her part of the story. While losing their school hurt, the relationship they found and subsequent support from the rest of Aqours helped to mend that wound.

Yō soon found herself with Riko’s arms resting around her neck, the pianist’s head resting on top of her wife’s ashen hair. “It really felt like a miracle when she said she loved me too” Yō added, “shi-“ she could feel Riko glaring, “heck, it was a miracle I was able to confess in the first place, admittedly miracles were something we were in short supply of back then”

“I wish I could have seen Uranohoshi,” Shizuku added, joining her parents in their hug. “You two, Aunt Chika, and the rest of Aqours worked so hard for one last miracle.” Even now the perceived failure still was a sore spot with Chika, Shizuku had seen the reaction when she stayed at her honorary aunt’s inn. 

“The only miracle we need now is you Shizuku,” Riko added, “and this little miracle needs to get to bed. You have school tomorrow.”

“Aww, although I suppose you’re right,” As much as she wanted to ask more about her parent’s love life, Shizuku knew she needed some sleep. She had a solo concert coming up and she just couldn’t quite figure out what was missing from her performance. She had been losing some sleep over it, but perhaps she’d get in a quick practice session tomorrow before classes started. “Good night Mom, Mama. I love you,” she said as she gave them a quick hug and kiss on their cheeks.

Riko and Yō looked on as they watched their daughter move to her room with Ophelia alongside her. A silent smile was shared between the happy couple as they watched Shizuku and Ophelia begin their race to see who got to the room first. Laughter filled the halls, and just like every night, there was nothing but love within the Watanabe household. .

The next morning Shizuku made sure to arrive at school early, which was quite the task considering she was still having trouble sleeping. None of that was helped by the long commute to Tokyo’s Odaiba district from Kamakura. Her efforts were not in vain though, finding at least an hour to spare before it was time to begin classes for the day. She wasn’t the only one though, as Rina and Setsuna seemed to be having their own practice session as well.

“Oh good morning Setsuna, Rina!” Although she sounded cheerful, Shizuku did feel a little envious of the two alone together. “What are you two here so early for?”

“Shizuku! Good morning!” Setsuna’s smile was as radiant as ever. “Just helping Rina with her new dance moves!”

“Rina-chan board: Determined!” The younger idol added as she held up her book of expressions, “Senpai has been incredibly helpful. A true legendary idol”

“Oh stop it! I’m not that amazing, just passionate about my love for school idols.”

“I just wish we had more time,” Rina seemed a little dejected, “if only there was some way to slow time.”

Setsuna’s eyes suddenly lit up, “Oh like the time chamber from Dragon Ball Z!” Once she started she couldn’t stop “Or maybe something like the powers from The Girl Who Leapt Through Time!”

Shizuku couldn’t help but laugh at the upperclassman. She was so adorable when she got started on one of her hobbies. “You know that’s impossible senpai,” she said whimsically, “although I guess it would be nice if I could go back in time.”

Rina flipped her notebook to a quizzed expression “Rina-chan board: concerned. You seem troubled.” As shy as she was, Rina was perceptive, “Is that why you’re here so early today?”

“You caught me Rina.” Shizuku couldn’t maintain her cheerful facade any longer. “I just feel like something is missing from my performance, and with my solo concert approaching so quickly I feel like I’m running out of time!”

Setsuna ran up to Shizuku, grasping Shizuku’s hands in her own. “You know we’re here for you Shizuku! So why don’t you get changed and Rina and I will help you!” Setsuna flashed her radiant smile at the young actress.

Shizuku felt a blush creeping up “y-yeah that sounds great! Be right back!” She quickly turned away to head to the changing room, wanting to leave before the two shorter girls noticed how embarrassed she was feeling. Unfortunately in her haste, she somehow managed to trip over her own feet and go crashing to the floor. The last thing she heard before blacking out was Setsuna and Rina calling her name.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for coming this far. This is the first piece I've written for a super long time so I'll admit I'm rusty as hell and probably forgetting how words work sometimes. I was talking Love Live with Lydinia , fellow YouRiko lover, and I realized that Shizuku, my favorite Nijigasaki girl, could totally pass as a daughter of You and Riko, my favorite Aqours girls and favorite ship.  
> So this happened.


End file.
